


I Put Blue In My Hair ‘Cause I Want Blue There

by IsabelArmuelles



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Chuck E. Cheese first date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair Dyeing, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, kinda domestic ngl, oh my god they were roommates, they dye each other’s hair and confess their crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelArmuelles/pseuds/IsabelArmuelles
Summary: Mark stares after Yukhei's retreating figure. His glasses are now crooked, sliding off his face, his legs are warm and a bit numb from Yukhei's weight, and his silly crush on his roommate of two years only increases by tenfold.He flops back down on the bed. It's too early for this.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	I Put Blue In My Hair ‘Cause I Want Blue There

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still feral over blue haired Xuxi and green haired Mark so I had to write about them and get it out of my system 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"Mark Lee!" Is the first thing Mark hears in the morning when he wakes up, followed by heavy stomps on the wooden floorboards that jolt him awake enough to sit up on the bed and stare at his bedroom door with wide eyes. Not even a second later, his door is flying open, and in storms the six-foot-something figure of none other than Wong Yukhei. "Mark! Mark-o! Lil' dude!"

"Yes! Me! I'm right here!" Mark exclaims back, not knowing why the older is so hyper at,- he turns his head slightly to the side and feels himself frown when his eyes land on his alarm clock,- seven in the fucking morning.

Yukhei clearly doesn't care about that, since his eyes are wider than plates and holding a mirror image of his already palpable excitement. He climbs onto Mark's bed, completely uninvited, and straddles Mark's lap like an overgrown puppy.

"Dude!"

"Yeah?"

Mark swears Yukhei is about to bounce off the bedroom walls at any given moment now. "I had like, the greatest idea ever!"

His massive hands clamp over Mark's bony shoulders, and Mark immediately feels the warmth of Yukhei's palms waking him up even more. He shakes Mark lightly. 

"Ask what it is!"

"Uh," Mark says, trying to focus his eyes on Yukhei's smiling face and squinting when things get a bit blurry around the edges. Maybe he's not as awake as he thought he was. "What is it?"

Yukhei sits back and leaves a bit more space between him and Mark, but the younger's legs are still trapped between Yukhei's enormous thighs. Mark blinks rapidly to focus back on Yukhei's face. "We," Yukhei begins, moving a hand between them to point at Mark and then himself, "are gonna dye our hair."

Mark blinks again. He probably heard wrong.

"We're gonna what?"

Yukhei shifts on his lap, wiggling his butt around to make himself more comfortable. "Dye our hair. It's pretty crazy, I know, but the idea just hit me like a bulldozer at four in the morning, and I just had to make it happen." Mark is barely registering the words, too entranced by Yukhei's excited yapping. "I watched a fuck ton of videos so we could do it here at home, and I also went to the store right when they opened so I could buy all the things we need. You just gotta say yes, bro."

Mark lifts both hands to rub at his eyes and get the eye boogers out. He holds up a finger,- a small signal to tell Yukhei to please wait a little,- and reaches over to his nightstand for his glasses, which he perches on his nose and finally gets to focus on Yukhei's expectant face. His logic is simple. Glasses on means serious business.

"Okay, okay, hold on." He starts, trying to get his brain to process Yukhei's words correctly. "You want us," he wiggles a finger between them to make his point, "to dye our hair at seven in the morning just because the idea popped in your head while you were awake at ass-o'clock in the morning."

Yukhei nods. "Yeah."

"And you already bought the dyes and everything?" The older nods again. "Hmm." Mark stays quiet for a few seconds, brain working as fast as it can for such an early time.

"So... is that a yes?" Yukhei asks after a couple more seconds of waiting for Mark's reaction. His eyes are wide and puppy dog-like as he stares at Mark expectantly, and even though he feels the big fat 'no' at the tip of his tongue, Mark can't help but give into Yukhei's crazy idea.

"Yeah, sure." He agrees, deflating at the same time as Yukhei lets out a cheer far too loud for this time of the day. The same warm hands move from his shoulders to his cheeks, squashing them fondly, and Yukhei plants a loud smooch to Mark's forehead.

"Thank you so much, Markie!" He exclaims, rolling off the bed and running out of Mark's room, not even bothering to close the door.

Mark stares after Yukhei's retreating figure. His glasses are now crooked, sliding off his face, his legs are warm and a bit numb from Yukhei's weight, and his silly crush on his roommate of two years only increases by tenfold.

He flops back down on the bed. It's too early for this.

~~~~~~

"No. Absolutely not."

Yukhei pouts, holding the Arctic Fox hair dye bottles in the colors Neverland and Aquamarine closer to his chest. Mark purposely stares at the wall behind Yukhei's head to not let his resolve weaken.

"But you said yes already!" Oh god, the pout is even in his voice. Stay strong, soldier.

"I agreed because I thought we were going blond or doing highlights, not dyeing our hair blue and green!" Mark shoots back, staring at the dye bottles like they just insulted his entire family and ran over his dog. Yukhei just clutches them closer to his chest.

"But this is part of my idea!"

"We're gonna look like Skittles!"

Yukhei closes his mouth, whine dying in his throat. He looks down at the bottles and bites his lip, trying to hold back his disappointment at his rejected idea. "I thought it would look cool." He mumbles, doing that thing where he spares kicked puppy glances at Mark to get him to agree with something. Mark is seconds away from caving in.

"No, don't give me that look," Mark warns, raising The Finger as a warning, like a parent scolding their kid, "Yukhei. Don't."

The pout intensifies. Mark's sanity is slowly slipping from his fingers like a fist-full of sand.

"Please?"

Dear god. "Fine. I want the green dye."

Yukhei jumps up so high in excitement he nearly bangs his head against their ceiling. Mark doesn't regret agreeing, especially since he gets to see Yukhei's beaming smile in full force.

Bleaching their hair turns out to be a bit more of a hassle than expected, since the knowledge of a couple of YouTube videos isn't enough to help two completely clueless twenty-year-olds.

They decide to call the one person who has dyed their hair every color under the sun,- Lee Taeyong, the man, the myth, the legend,- and ask for advice and tips to not fry their hair and burn their scalps. They hold a video call with Taeyong as he talks them through the steps and process, first on Mark's head and then on Yukhei's.

"And remember, don't leave it on for too long or the breakage will be irreparable. Good luck guys!" He says, ending the call. Yukhei locks his phone and leaves it beside the sink, turning to smile at Mark.

"Your hair is blond-ish."

Mark hums. "Yours is turning copper." He begins tidying up the bathroom to distract himself from Yukhei's gaze. That, and also from the eye-catching show that is Yukhei's bare chest, since they had to take their shirts off to not stain them.

Mark is sweating like a sinner in church. He opens the bathroom door with the excuse of 'getting some fresh air, because the chemical stench of the bleach is hurting his nose'. Yukhei clearly doesn't buy it, but lets it slide.

A few minutes later, Mark rinses his head in the shower, scrubbing off the itchy product from his head. His hair doesn't feel as soft as before, but at least it's not stiff and breaking off, so he counts it as a win. Once he's out the shower, Yukhei helps him pat it dry.

"You look hot as a bottle blond." The comment doesn't not make Mark's face burn, no sir. Not at all.

"Can I keep it like this, then?" He tries, knowing damn well that Yukhei is gonna say no.

"Nope," ah, there it is, "we're going all the way. The color dyes are semi-permanent anyways, so you'll be back to blond in a couple of weeks." He doesn't leave any space for argument, even if his voice is soft and light, so Mark doesn't complain anymore and lets himself enjoy Yukhei's hands toweling off his hair.

After Yukhei washes off his own head, Mark takes a deep breath and takes the dye bottle between his hands. The color is nice, and the product smells like artificial grapes. It's not so bad. His head is gonna look like a fresh cabbage after this, no biggie.

He opens the bottle and squirts the product right onto his head.

"Dude!" Yukhei exclaims, looking at Mark incredulously. There's still a smile playing at his lips though, so Mark squeezes the bottle again.

"Let's get this over with, I want to take a nap."

Yukhei offers a comforting smile and takes over, helping Mark dye his hair and get the dye evenly throughout his head. Mark returns the favor, but mixes the dye with some conditioner, since the bleach took a toll on Yukhei's previously dyed brown hair, unlike Mark's dark virgin hair. The color comes out lighter, but Yukhei claims that he loves it anyway, so Mark rubs it all over his roommate's head.

It brings a funny feeling to his stomach. The whole thing feels a little too intimate and domestic,- as if nearly everything they do doesn't feel domestic already, they're friends and roommates after all,- but Mark is sure these are the types of things couples do, dumb things like dyeing each others hair and matching in crazy colors. Or maybe he is wrong. Either way, being this close to Yukhei makes his heart flutter.

It doesn't help that Mark nearly slips on a puddle and Yukhei's hands fly out to hold him by the hips and steady him, which in turn brings them even closer, and the difference in height leaves Yukhei's face close to Mark's chest, since the older is sitting on the toilet for Mark to reach his head, and-

Mark is damn near to exploding.

He gets all the dye in without bursting a blood vessel, and Yukhei plays music from his phone as they wait for the dye to set in. Mark cleans up Yukhei's hairline with a piece of paper so it doesn't stain his face blue.

"Taeyong is asking what color we're dyeing our hair. Should we tell him?" He asks, looking up from his phone. The angle is killing Mark. He internally curses each and every deity for making Yukhei so damn handsome. He throws in a small 'thanks' to one of those gods for the exact same reason.

"Let's keep it a secret, maybe? I just don't want him telling Ten."

Yukhei shrugs. "He's gonna find out anyway. It's Ten we're talking about."

Groaning, Mark pinches the bridge of his nose. "He won't let us live this down."

"I think we look hot as Skittles." Yukhei voices out, glancing at Mark from the corner of his eye. Mark is seconds away from correcting him with a 'no, you look hot as a Skittle', but he bites his tongue just in time.

"Hmm."

"I think the color suits you." Yukhei continues. Mark is too distracted with removing the dye from Yukhei's hairline, so he answers with another hum. "If you wear a red shirt, you'll look like a cute little watermelon." Another hum. "I could just eat you up." Hum. "Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Hu-

Wait what.

"Huh?!" Mark moves away from Yukhei, looking at him like he just grew another head. The older just stares at him expectantly, clearly waiting for an answer. 

Maybe Mark needs to clean his ears. He definitely heard wrong.

Letting out a little nervous chuckle, Mark clutches the stained paper on his hand a little tighter and refuses to make eye contact. "Can you repeat that last part? I think I misheard you."

Yukhei raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Mark is overheating like an Easy Bake Mini Oven. "I know you heard me."

Denial feels like the best way to go. Mark shakes his head. "I didn't."

"You did. You probably didn't hear all the shit I said before, but you definitely heard that."

Mark frowns in confusion. "What did you say before asking me out?" Oh fuck. He quickly realizes his slip up, unoccupied hand flying to cover his mouth.

Yukhei grins knowingly. "So you did hear me."

Mark thinks that his face must be red like a strawberry, which would make him look kind of silly, since his head is already green and, god, this whole situation is a mess. Mark's brain can't process what the actual fuck is going on, and Yukhei is giving him a look he can't decipher and-

"Mark, breathe." Yukhei says, immediately halting Mark's train of thought. Mark looks down at his hands and takes a deep breath, noticing that by clutching the paper so tightly he ended up staining his hand with blue hair dye.

"I'm-"

He's. Overwhelmed. A bit disoriented.

He wasn't expecting this at all.

Yukhei takes the paper from his hand and throws it in the trash bin, taking another piece to clean off Mark's stained fingers. It gives him some time to process Yukhei's question, which honestly still has him shocked.

Yukhei asked him out. Which is, like, totally not one Mark's biggest fantasies, getting to go on a date with his hot-as-shit but also cute-as-fuck best friend and roommate. He definitely hasn't daydreamed about going to a cute cafe or taking a walk in the park while holding hands or doing all those cute little cliche date things with Wong Yukhei. Not at all.

All of this means Yukhei has some type of attraction towards Mark. Why else would he ask him out on a date? Unless it's a joke, which would be very devastating and would really hurt Mark's feelings. Yukhei isn't like that though, so that must mean-

"You like me?" Mark asks, eyes trained on the little blue stains on his hand. Yukhei discards the piece of paper and takes Mark's hand between his own.

"Of course I do." He says, looking a bit confused.

Mark shakes his head. "No, do you like me? Like like me?"

Yukhei gives one good look at Mark and sets his mouth in an unamused straight line. Mark feels the hairs on his arms stand up in anticipation. "Mark Lee, I have the biggest crush on you. I really don't know how you haven't noticed yet, dude. It's really obvious."

"You- you have a, uh," Mark stutters out, completely malfunctioning. Yukhei gives him an amused look, that very hot one where one of the corners of his mouth tilts up and it looks like a smirk but not really. That one. "You like me b-back."

"Yes."

"But why?"

Yukhei frowns at the question. "Do you really want me to pull out my long ass list of 'Things I Like About My Cute Little Roomie'?"

Mark shakes his head. "No, it's not that, just- why are you being so bold about it?"

Yukhei scratches his cheek and shrugs. Mark doesn't buy it. The older sighs, patting his thigh so Mark can sit on it. After debating whether not to give in and stay put or just sit on Yukhei's lap once and for all, Yukhei makes the decision for him and pulls him in, making Mark plop down on his thighs with an 'oof'.

"Okay, so, in all honesty... I wasn't gonna say anything, at all. I wasn't sure if you liked me back but, I don't know. I kinda just wanted to be sure before popping the question." He nervously explains, one hand wrapped loosely around Mark's waist while the other plays with a loose thread on Mark's ratty basketball shorts. "I couldn't sleep last night so my brain came up with the plan that if I asked you to dye your hair a crazy color with me and you said yes, it would mean that you liked me back? I don't know, but it made sense in my sleep deprived head."

"I could've said yes but meant it in a 'you're my friend and I'll do stupid shit with you because you're my ride-or-die' kind of way, though."

Yukhei pouts. "Yeah, I realize that now. It was still worth a shot." His hand rubs Mark's back comfortingly, but it still keeps Mark on edge due to the lack of shirts between them. "Are you mad about the hair dye, though?"

"Not really, I'm actually already getting used to the idea of looking like a cabbage."

Yukhei's hand stops at the small of his back, right above the waistband of Mark's shorts, and his fingers seep warmth into his skin. "A cute cabbage."

Mark's entire face feels just as warm as Yukhei's hand on him. "Y-yeah." He stutters out, tilting his face away from Yukhei's gaze. He's pretty sure his time with the hair dye on his head is already up and he should start washing it off, but his Yukhei-loving lizard side of his brain stops him from even thinking about getting off the olders lap in a moment like this. "So... about that date..."

Surprise crosses Yukhei's features, making him sit up straighter. "You really wanna go on a date with me?" He asks, as if the both of them didn't just confess their feelings to each other less than two minutes ago.

"Of course I do! I like you and you like me back, so why not?"

"Well, for starters, I didn't actually think you'd agree to it, let alone confess you like me back." Yukhei explains, moving his hand from Mark's back to his waist and softly squeezing the skin. "I was just shooting my shot. Didn't think I'd get this far."

"So you don't have anything planned?"

"No, no, I do! Damn, I have so many different date ideas, been fantasizing about them for a while now." Yukhei mumbles the last part, and Mark's brain turns to static. Yukhei has liked him for a while now. What a time to be alive. "We can even go on a date right after this, if you want."

"And flaunt our recently dyed skittle heads around? I'm game." Mark laughs, enjoying the small smile that settles on Yukhei's pretty plump lips. His eyes linger on them a tad too long, and Yukhei's smile turns into something softer, mouth slightly ajar and tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip, as if teasing Mark.

Yukhei holds his gaze as he pulls Mark closer on his lap, both hands now on his waist. Mark's skin is on fire, and so is his face, which is only a few centimetres from Yukhei's own and- when did they get so close?

"Markie, can I kiss you?" Yukhei asks, breath fanning against Mark's lips. He's so fucking glad that he had the initiative to make both of them eat some cereal and brush their teeth before starting all this,- since the dyeing would take a lot of time and he'd rather have food in his tummy than eat while having chemicals on his head,- so their breaths are fresh and not gross like Mark's usually is in the morning and-

Fuck, he's taking too long to respond.

"Yes, please." He whispers, already feeling breathless even though they haven't done anything yet. Yukhei moves close enough that both their noses are touching, and then Mark is letting his eyes fall shut, closing the gap himself.

Yukhei's lips are softer and way more plush than what Mark had imagined, and it feels like heaven compared to his much thinner and slightly chapped lips. He also kisses so much better than he did in Mark's daydreams, which is arguably the best thing he's ever experienced, knowing that he's here, sitting on his lap and kissing him so tenderly.

The hands on his hips squeeze a little harder, and Mark's mouth falls open slightly, giving access to Yukhei's tongue. The kiss turns lewd a little too quickly, but Mark can't really complain when he's practically had less than pure thoughts about his roommate and best friend far too often. Yukhei kisses him like a starving man, and Mark can't help but follow his lead.

It isn't until Mark moans into Yukhei's mouth that he finally draws back and lets them catch their breaths. Mark feels like a puddle of goo on Yukhei's lap. "You know, I feel like we shouldn't be doing this while we still have hair dye on our heads."

Mark pants softly and laughs, a breathless little sound. "You think?"

Yukhei smiles. "Our scalps are gonna be stained."

Mark hums. "Shower first and then more kisses?"

"what about making out in the shower?" Yukhei suggests, wiggling his eyebrows. Mark pushes his shoulder softly. This absolute heathen.

"You're pushing it."

"Making out after the shower but in our towels?"

"Yukhei!"

~~~~~~

In the end they do end up making out in their towels, but Yukhei doesn't make any moves on him and keeps his hands above the waist, just like Mark asked. It doesn't mean they don't end up with very obvious hard-ons, but Yukhei, ever the gentleman, just hugs Mark and cuddles him until the crisis is averted.

Yukhei's hair is almost dry by the time he decides to leave Mark's room to go change into something more date appropriate, and the blue fluff makes him look like some famous idol rather than a magazine cover model. He definitely could rock any other hair color, given how absolutely fucking hot and godly his looks are.

Mark's hair, on the other hand...

Well, he doesn't hate it, but he still feels a little weird and unsure about being able to pull it off. Bold hair colors should be paired up by bold outfits and worn by even bolder people, and Mark is anything but. 

He still doesn't want to disappoint Yukhei by not dressing up for their first date, so with the help of the All-Mighty Google, he looks up possible outfits to go with his skittle head. All black with silver chains and a hint of eyeshadow is the way to go, and soon enough he is standing in front of his mirror, staring himself down until he starts to hate his outfit, as one does.

The door to his room flies open for the second time that day, and Yukhei waltzes in like he owns the place, jacket and hoodie combo with ripped jeans sending Mark's heart into overdrive. "Hey I already planned what we'll be doing today- oh my god."

Mark turns his body to him and gives awkward jazz hands. "Tada!"

"You look like the hot skater boy of my dreams." Yukhei says, no filter whatsoever, walking closer to Mark and kissing him on the lips. "Eyeshadow? Dude, just kill me already."

"Have you always been this embarrassing?" Mark squeaks out when Yukhei starts to peck kisses on his entire face. He tries to get away from him, squiggling around and shaking Yukhei's arms off, but the older just squeezes him tighter and lets himself fall onto Mark's bed, taking him down too. Mark feels the air get knocked out of him.

"I'm not embarrassing, I'm just happy I don't have to pretend I'm not head-over-heels for you anymore."

"So bold." Mark mutters, hiding his face in the crook of Yukhei's neck. If having his feelings reciprocated made him this bold and unhinged, Mark has no idea what it'll be like when they become official, or even after a couple months of dating. Still, no matter how blush-inducing Yukhei acts, Mark can't help but feel like he's on cloud nine.

He doesn't even bat an eye when Yukhei buries his face into his hair and completely messes it up, because it feels nice to have him so close and cuddly. Mark kinda wishes their first date was a stay at home date instead.

"Where are we going?" He still asks, because he's excited to know what Yukhei has planned for the both of them.

Yukhei kisses the crown of Mark's head and makes a move to pull away, sitting up on the bed and beaming at Mark. "It's a surprise! You're gonna love it, just wait!"

By the way Yukhei's smile brightens up his whole face, Mark can already tell this date will be an amazing one.

~~~~~~

"Yukhei, Chuck E. Cheese on the first date is not the pinnacle of romance."

The taller lets out a loud laugh, making heads turn his way from both bored parents and sugar-rushed kids alike. Mark has to admit he feels a little embarrassed by coming to a kids' arcade with green hair out of all places, but Yukhei's cheery mood is contagious, so he tries to enjoy his time as much as he can. Yukhei pulls him in line to buy coins for the two of them, and soon enough a little game of winning enough tickets to buy a gift for the other ensues.

Mark is shit at arcade games, but the fact that Yukhei is even worse just makes the experience even more fun. He gets lucky at a couple games and absolutely kills it at the whack-a-mole, earning a nice amount of tickets that will surely get him a decent prize. Yukhei suggests using a few coins for pair games, like table hockey and basketball, where he cheats by using his height and easily dunking the balls into the hoop. They get the stink eye from an employee, but Mark enjoys it still and laughs loudly when one of the balls accidentally bounces off the hoop and hits Yukhei in the head.

Two of the coins go into one of those shitty photo booths, that print a single picture per coin and it comes out in a black and white paper with the Chuck E. Cheese frame around the paper. Mark carefully folds his picture and places it inside his wallet, while Yukhei rolls his up and shoves it in the front pocket of his jacket.

They don't even stay at the arcade to eat. After nearly two hours of running around inside the place, Yukhei offers going out to find cheaper food instead of staying and paying a ridiculous amount for cardboard-tasting pizza. Mark immediately agrees, and they run to the counter to exchange their tickets, which turn out to be the exact amount to get two matching bracelets. They're not as tacky as Mark expected, even if they have odd colors and the Chuck E. Cheese logo printed onto them, and he smiles brightly when Yukhei says they should wear their silly bracelets as often as they could and make it a couple thing between them..

Yukhei's idea of a meal is sitting on tiny stools on the side of the street while eating burgers from a nearby food truck, and Mark has to admit he couldn't be any happier. Yukhei is literally glowing with excitement, and he stares at Mark with a fond gaze, listening intently to everything he has to say. They talk for what feels like hours, about their weeks and some gossip here and there, enjoying their burgers and joking around like they usually do, a french fry or two getting used as ammunition when the other says a dumb joke.

By the end of their date, when they're walking back to their apartment hand in hand, Mark's cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling all day. Yukhei rubs his thumb comfortingly against the back of Mark's hand, and the silence between them is not awkward at all. Mark had completely forgotten about their dyed hair halfway through the date, and Yukhei did everything in his power to make Mark feel less self conscious about it, which he is grateful for. The blue strands of Yukhei's hair looks almost natural, as if he had always had his hair blue like a video game character instead of dyeing it just this morning. Mark has the sudden urge to run his hands through the taller's hair.

"Do you think we should post the selfies we took at the same time?" Yukhei asks, turning his head to smile down at Mark. One of his hair strands falls into his eyes, and Mark uses it as an opportunity to stop walking, reach up and comb it back with his fingers. 

"Like a 'hey look, we're now dating' reveal?" Mark questions, letting his hand linger a little longer in the taller's hair before retrieving it and letting it fall back to his side.

Yukhei's lips curl up in a small smile. "More like a 'yes we're dating, yes we look like crayons, keep scrolling' but sure, that too." Mark rams his shoulder against Yukhei’s side, making him laugh out loud and return the jab, nearly throwing Mark off balance due to their difference in weight and build. He yelps and shoots his arms out to cling onto Yukhei and not fall on his butt, all while Yukhei keeps laughing.

“Dude!” Mark exclaims, lips forming into a pout, one he is sure is not as adorable as Yukhei’s, but still powerful.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Yukhei says, not really sorry at all. He wraps an arm around Mark’s shoulders and pulls him close, burying his face into Mark’s green head. The taller is still chuckling over nearly knocking Mark down, and the sound is low and soft, especially when Mark rests his head against Yukhei’s chest and lets himself melt against the other.

Yukhei smells nice and comforting, even if it has been hours since he showered and sprayed on the cologne Mark remembers his parents giving him on his birthday, back when him and Yukhei were close but not exactly best friends. It feels so weird to think of that time now that he can kiss and hold Yukhei as much as he wants, because back then Mark hadn’t realized he was actually crushing on Yukhei for the better part of their friendship. Things really changed for the better.

A loud kiss on Mark’s cheek snaps him out of his thoughts. Yukhei starts walking again and pulls Mark along, this time keeping his arm over Mark’s shoulders instead of holding his hand. Mark feels fuzzy and warm inside from the display of affection, his tummy filling up with butterflies at Yukhei’s actions.

Once they make it back to their apartment, Yukhei makes it his mission to take his nicest pillows and blankets over to Mark’s room for an impromptu sleepover, even if it’s not even dark outside yet. He claims that this is part two of their date, and Mark lets him make a mess out of the room for the sake of making the bed look as nice and cozy as ever. After escaping the pillow hurricane in his room and sneaking into the bathroom, Mark changes into sweatpants and a shirt he had borrowed from Yukhei’s drawers a few weeks back, taking off the eyeshadow he had put on and washing his face gently.

Right as he walks out of the bathroom, a shirtless Yukhei with an armful of snacks and a pair of sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips blocks his way, a toothy smile that absolutely kills Mark every single time plastered on his face.

“Is that mine?” He asks, nodding his head towards the shirt Mark is wearing. He clearly already knows the answer to his question and is just teasing Mark, so he decides to tease back too.

“No, this is my boyfriend’s shirt.” He answers, faking nonchalance.

He can see one of the corners of Yukhei’s lips tilt up at that, and it makes him feel a little bit bolder. “Oh really? Your boyfriend must have great taste in clothes.”

“Yeah, but he has an even greater taste in men.” Mark adds a little wink after that, and immediately feels his entire face go red from embarrassment. Still, Yukhei seems to absolutely love it, eagerly leaning down to kiss Mark on the lips and going as far and lightly biting Mark’s lower lip before pulling away and grinning adorably.

“You’re so cute, what the fuck.” He mumbles, clearly more to himself than anything, but Mark still hears it and his face gets impossibly hotter.

Yukhei walks into Mark’s room and dumps the snacks on the bedside table, then sprawls himself face down like a starfish over Mark’s bed and shoves his face into Mark’s pillow. Mark laughs and jumps on top of him, eliciting a groan from Yukhei when an elbow meets his butt and a bony knee roughly bumps into him. He whines but makes no move to shake Mark off, so Mark counts it as a win and hugs Yukhei’s back, resting his cheek on one of his shoulder blades, tan skin smooth under his touch.

They laze around on Mark’s bed until dinner time, and then eat an unhealthy amount of snacks while watching a dumb romcom on Yukhei’s laptop. Mark can feel feel Yukhei’s hand running through his hair and playing with the green strands throughout the whole movie, and he knows for sure that if someone were to ask him what the movie was about, he wouldn’t be able to answer a thing thanks to being too distracted by the gentle hand in his hair. Yukhei clearly wasn’t paying attention either, since just as the credits start to roll, he shoves his phone into Mark’s face to show him the string of comments Ten left on Yukhei’s most recent instagram post.

“He said you looked like a lime popsicle and I looked like a damn Care Bear and then sent me six consecutive key smashes through DMs.” He explains, opening the post and scrolling through Ten’s mocking and Taeyong’s multiple heart emojis. Mark smiles at the picture, a selfie of them sitting close to the food truck and holding their burgers next to their faces. The caption makes him smile, even if it’s a quote from an old meme, ‘This ma baby, ma cinnamon apple!! #boyfriends’. He can’t even bring himself to complain about how dumb it is.

“He’s just jealous we’re couple goals while he’s sitting at home being single and bitter.”

Yukhei snorts and sets his phone down, then closes his laptop and puts it away. His long arms snake around Mark’s waist and pull him closer until they’re face to face, noses touching. Mark thinks he can count every single one of Yukhei’s eyelashes like this. “He can stay bitter all he wants. I think you look very handsome with green hair.” He huffs, the blow of air hitting Mark’s face. Mark smiles and cuddles closer to Yukhei, finding himself relaxing more and more by the second.

“You look really hot with blue hair, like one of those idols on social media.” Mark compliments back, earning him a kiss on his head and another on his forehead.

Something about Yukhei’s hands has a magic touch that makes his whole body ease up and relax, and that paired up with the body warmth and soft kisses has Mark feeling like he’s on cloud nine, making his eyelids grow heavier by the second.

Just as he feels himself slowly drifting to sleep, Yukhei shifts a little and gently pats Mark’s back.

“Markie?”

Mark hums softly in response, signaling he’s still awake.

Warm hands settle over Mark’s back, and Yukhei holds him a little tighter, snuggling impossibly closer to Mark. “Thank you.”

“Hmm, what for?” Mark slurs out, but he is paying close attention to what Yukhei has to say. Yukhei stays silent for a few seconds, but Mark can hear and feel the faint acceleration of Yukhei’s heart with the way his head rests on the other’s chest.

Warm lips press against Mark’s forehead, lingering for a little while. “For making me happy.”

Mark hums and smiles again, sloppily kissing Yukhei’s exposed skin and earning a soft laugh. He sighs in contentment before mumbling out a little “love you” that will surely be remembered by both of them once he wakes up. 

He falls asleep feeling the happiest he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u Lou (@sunnyjohnnys on twt) for beta-ing this I owe u my life at this point
> 
> Come talk to me about blue and green haired lumark on twt @IsabelArmuelles they looked so adorable I miss their skittle heads
> 
> Thank u for reading!!!


End file.
